Un chequeo a mis sentimientos
by CrissNyan
Summary: — Vera, últimamente me siento un poco agitado, además de sentirme agitado, hay momentos en el que me duele el pecho. — ¿Te ha dado algún ataque nuevo? — No… esto es diferente 100% HARUTAKA! :3


**¡HOLA!  
>¡Aquí CrissNyan con un ONESHOT!<strong>

**Espero que les guste**

**¡Ya saben Kagerou Days no me pertenece! **

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

* * *

><p>Un hombre joven de bata blanca se encontraba sentado en su consultorio viendo las próximas citas que tenía, esto acto fue interrumpido debió a que le avisaron por medio de un comunicador que uno de sus pacientes frecuentes se encontraba detrás de la puerta.<p>

— Haruka-kun ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto el doctor preocupado haciéndolo pasar a la habitación— tu chequeo es en tres días.

— Quería consultarle algunos síntomas — dijo el chico decaído.

— ¿Síntomas? — Se dijo extrañado — acomódate, por favor.

— Si — contesto obedeciendo, acomodándose frente al escritorio del médico.

— Entonces ¿cuáles son estos síntomas? — Pregunto medico cogiendo un bolígrafo a la mano dispuesto a escribir una receta.

— Vera, últimamente me siento un poco agitado.

— Entiendo, ¿estas esforzándote en algo? — Pregunto el doctor.

— No. Para nada — respondió rápidamente el joven — Tengo presente que para este nuevo tratamiento debo estar calmado.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — sonrió el doctor — bueno sigue por favor.

— Si — dijo el chico tocándose el pecho — además de sentirme agitado, hay momentos en el que me duele el pecho.

— ¿Te ha dado algún ataque nuevo?

— No… esto es diferente — se defendió el chico — no me asusta, la verdad me siento feliz, aunque duele un poco.

El medico miro extrañado con una sonrisa fingida a su cotidiano paciente, un ataque que le hacía feliz _"Acaso este chico es un masoquista" "Imposible"_

— Continúa…

— Y también me siento nervioso, colorado y acalorado por momentos — siguió explicando el joven haciendo entender al profesional sacándole una sonrisa por su anterior pensamiento.

— Sientes que te da vuelta el estómago — pregunto divertido el medico dejando a un lado su bolígrafo.

— Sí. ¿Doctor ya sabe que tengo? — pregunto el chico ilusionado — increíble.

— Ja ja ja — se rio el médico — no fue muy difícil — se acercó a su paciente teniéndolo frente suyo ya dos pasos de distancia — la mayoría padecemos esos síntomas.

— ¿Acaso es algo viral? — pregunto el chico.

— No… Haruka-kun dime es posible que estos dolores te den cuando estas o piensas en alguien — pregunto el de bata blanca sonriendo, ocasionando que su paciente se sonrojara.

— Doctor, siento los síntomas otra vez — dijo el chico al sentirse extraño.

— Ya veo ¿en quien piensas? — pregunto el medico comprensivamente.

* * *

><p>— Haruka…. Haruka…Oe — dijo Takane cansándose de llamar repetida veces a su amigo.<p>

— Perdón Takane, estaba distraído…

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— No, nada — dijo el Haruka inquieto haciendo sentir mal a la chica de coletas altas.

— Está bien si no me quieres contar — dijo un poco molesta poniéndose sus audífonos blancos — no tienes que hacerlo — dijo recostándose en su carpeta. Haciendo que Haruka entrara en pánico.

* * *

><p>— No es de extrañar — le sonrió el hombre de bata — es una chica muy linda~ — dijo el doctor bromeando debido a la confianza que tenía con su paciente, y también por su alivio ante los "síntomas" de este — además siempre viene a verte~ ¡Qué suerte! — siguió molestando.<p>

— Si — dijo un Haruka sonriendo un poco apenado — es muy linda cuando se enoja, aunque cuando sonríe también lo es — dijo rascándose el cabeza aún más apenado

— Veo que te ha dado fuerte — suspiro el doctor refiriéndose a su enamoramiento — ¿le has contado de tu tratamiento? — pregunto

— No — dijo un poco triste — no quisiera que…

— Eso está mal — le reprendió el doctor — si hay algo que odian las mujeres es la desconfianza — Créeme — le afirmo el doctor un poco desanimado.

* * *

><p>— Takane, no te enfades — dijo Haruka observando su <em>amiga<em>. Esta lo ignoraba totalmente haciéndole sonreír un poco, por el comentario que haría — Takane, sé que los auriculares no están conectados — se sintió feliz al ver como la frente que se hacía visible se ponía colorada, eso quería decir que se había apenado, respiro hondo preparándose para lo que diría — La verdad… tengo algo muy importante que decirte — dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa — Takane — dijo esperando que esta levantara su cabeza o la moviera un poco

— Dime — noto como el sonrojo desaparecía quedando un poco en sus mejillas

"_Tan linda" _

— Bueno, veras — dijo preparándose en lo que diría — la semana que viene comenzare un tratamiento — dijo sonriendo

— ¿Qué? — soltó apenas esa palabra al sentirse pálida, el ultimo tratamiento de Haruka lo dejo débil, tanto que comenzó con ataques más frecuentes.

— Esta vez es más seguro — dijo el joven emocionado.

— No lo hagas…

— Pero, Takane — se entristeció el chico, al no sentirse apoyado.

— ¡Por favor, recuerda cómo te dejo el anterior tratamiento! — alzo la voz la gamer cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pensando que esto lo haría reflexionar — yo… que pasa si te vuelven a dar ataques más seguidos y… — paro al sentir que cogían sus manos.

— Tengo en cuenta esa posibilidad — dijo suavemente el chico — pero quiero ser fuerte — dijo apretando suavemente la mano de su compañera — quiero salir con Takane — comenzó a decir el chico — quiero poder cargarte cada vez que te duermas… quiero ser más confiable, quiero que — se sonrojo ante lo que diría, que pasaba si lo dejaba, si en vez de tenerla la alejaba de él, por no ser correspondido.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y piensas decirle lo que sientes? — pregunto el doctor comiendo algunas galletas que se había servido para él y su paciente.<p>

— No estoy seguro…

— De-deberías ha-cerlo — le dijo el médico pasando sus alimentos

— Usted… bueno, yo como lo haría — pregunto un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo? — se preguntó dudoso el medico al no ser un gran especialista en confesiones.

— Solo dilo — dijo tratando de ser de ayuda — si lo dices de una manera que ella pueda sentir tus sentimientos, entenderá.

* * *

><p>— Quiero poder estar a tu lado para siempre — soltó mirando los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su <em>amiga<em>, lagrimas que al no poder contenerse se escaparon. El pelinegro lo único que podía hacer era limpiarlas con sus pulgares mirando directamente a los ojos de su amada — Takane, lo que quiero decir es que… — no pudo continuar al sentir unos labios nerviosos chocar a los suyos, a pesar que los de él estaban igual de nerviosos, no tardó en hacer guía de los movimientos hasta que se agotasen. Separándose.

— Mas te vale que este tratamiento sea un éxito — dijo la tsundere mirando hacia el pecho de su amado sin poder alzar su mirada.

— Estoy seguro que esta vez, será todo un éxito — dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pelinegra — sé que luego del tratamiento y la operación, me espera un futuro con Takane — dijo sonriendo dulcemente haciendo que la pelinegra de coletas alzara la mirada para encontrarse con su amado sin miedo.

_6 meses después_

— Takane se ve muy linda — le dijo Haruka a su novia haciéndola sonrojar.

— ¡Cállate! — Le reprendió dándole a la fuerza un pedazo de la fruta que se había puesto a picar — ¡Haruka! — le reprendió nuevamente por haberle robado un beso.

— ¡Takane, te amo! — le dijo el observando tiernamente a su novia que comenzaba a tranquilizarse esperando su respuesta.

— Yo también — sonrió un poco apenada — ¡Te amo! — dijo recibiendo otro beso que esta vez hizo durar.

* * *

><p>— Yo le dije que tenía suerte — dijo el médico murmurando para sí mismo, observando como la chica de coletas daba de comer manzana picadas a su aun paciente y veía como este le robaba pequeños besos y hacia declaraciones de su amor libremente, haciéndola sonrojar — Supongo que la próxima vez que Haruka-kun visite mi consultorio será para invitarme a su boda o para algún chequeo a su noviecita — pensó el medico con humor.<p>

"_Quien diría que me tocaría diagnosticas sentimientos_"

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>

**Sera que este One-shot merece rewiers….**

**Sera que actualizaré pronto Goukon Secreto…**

**Okey, perdón creo que eso no les da risa… **

**¡Les vengo diciendo… vengo preparando 4 fics! **

**Uno que será largo… más de 10 capítulos y si va bien creo que será más de 20 (El cual tendrá varias parejas…)**

**¡Los demás serán de 3 capítulos o menos de 10 :3**

**Ya saben que mis fics son principalmente ¡ HARUTAKA! Y acompañado de ShinTaka!**

**Eso es todo ya saben recuerden dejarme un lindo y hermoso rewier… saben que a través de este puede elogiarme, piropearme, insultarme y amenazarme por mis fics o por mi sexy página de **_FB HaruxTaka love Forever _**.**

**Nos leemos :D**

**¡**_**CrissNyan**_** se despide!**


End file.
